Feelings Of The Heart
by Kaito Nagisa
Summary: -I miss you so much...Kaworu-kun-
1. Decisions Of The Heart

I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion , Just my idea of this Fic ._.

* * *

><p><span>This Takes Place 3 Months After Kaworu's Death<span>

** Normal POV. Chapter 1. Decisions of the heart.**

*_Beep Beep_*-An Alarm Clock sounds-

-ok,ok i'm getting up- Grumbled a sleepy Ikari shinji

Shinji got up of his bed as everyday, but today he felt horribly walked over to his calendar and saw today's date

*_sigh_* -so it's today, uh.- and walked over to the door of his bathroom, before being pushed away by a Certain red headed named Asuka Langley Soryuu.

*_sigh_*-Asuka- said Shinji to the red head -What do you want Idiot?- Responded her

-I was going to take a shower-shinji said emotionless

-Too bad idiot, go and make breakfast- Shouted Asuka, slamming the door shut.

*_sigh_*-Sure...- shinji headed to the Kitchen, put his Apron on and started making Breakfast. This was already his diary routine since he got here, he actually enjoyed cooking, but still nobody cared about what shinji liked...or so he thought.

-Done.- said shinji after finishing his and his roommates Lunch and Breakfast Right after he sat down to eat, Misato entered to the kitchen, went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer to sit next to his little shin-chan.

-Shinji-kun- Said Misato a little worried.

-Yes?- said the brunette.

-what's wrong? you seem a little down today- Said Misato

-Oh, it's really nothing Misato-san- Said shinji forcing a smile with all his efforts

-Come on boy, you know you can't lie to me- Said Misato trying to sound like a good guardian.

*_sigh_*-It's just that..today is.."the day"- Said shinji looking very upset.

-Oh...- Said Misato -Don't worry about that shinji-kun, it's bad for you..you had to do it- Said her trying to get away his Sadness...but it just made him more upset.

*_sniff_*-I-i know Misato-san but...it's just that i still feel guilty.-

-There was no choice shinji-kun, he himself said it, or he died in the 3I, or by your hands- Misato said a little annoyed but still worried -and he was an angel..our enemy.-

-No!- shouted Shinji -He was not bad...he loved me, he was not like the other angels...-

-But he still was an angel!- Misato said trying to make him think.-All angels are the same shinji-kun, Not human Beings...-

-Yes Misato-san- Said Shinji walking to the door and putting his shoes on, today he just wasn't in the mood to walk to school with Asuka abd her comments. -Tell Asuka i leaved early- And with that said he walked out.

*_sigh_*-I just hope he's Okay- said Misato.

Shinji Closed his eyes and started walking to school, since it's early he decided to go by the longer way, wich he prefered the best.

-ah..so calming- Shinji said walking by the Sakura tree's. -Make's remember of him...-

Then Shinji got an idea and got out his SDAT, put the headphones on and started one of his favorite cassetes.

-This is the most i can get to remember of you- said Shinji still with his eyes closed, but now one tear sliding down of them. -I Miss You So Much...Kaworu-kun-.

He continued to walk peacefully by the sakura Tree's Road...The Ode to Joy playing Along the way...

Author's Note:

Kaito: So how is my storie?, hopefully i will keep uploading it. I was writing this while i listened to Tsubasa wo Kudasai ^w^


	2. Hurtful Tears

**Chapter 2.** **Hurtful Tears.**

**Normal POV.**

_Here i am...a Lonely 14 year old boy, who nobody loves or cares about...only one person loved me, but he's no more here_..Thought Shinji.

-why do i even care about life...when i have nothing in it-*_sigh_*

Said Shinji was entering to school, when he enter his classroom, he was greeted by his two "_best_" friends Touji and Kensuke.

-Hey shin-man!, how is it going?- said Touji

-Yea shinji how are you?- said Kensuke

*_sigh_*-hey guys, i'm fine and you?- said shiji, angain forcing a smile

-What's up dude? you look a little down today- said Touji

-uh...ah..i'ts nothing-said this.

-Anyways, have you heard the rumours about the Fifht child?- said Kensuke

When Kensuke said the word _"Fifht"_ Shinji just stared wide-eyed at them.

-W-what have you heard about him?- said shinji a little sad and worried

-I heard things saying that maybe he was killed or even that he is being used for experiments in NERV, and come think about it, he's been absent since the last three months-said Kensuke in his Otaku mode "_on_" -Hey shinji, Have you heard something about it ?-

-N-no!, i don't know anything!- said shinji stuttering and almost sweating.

-come on shinji, you just wan't to keep all the fun to you, Dont you?-

-Oh, stop already Kensuke, why do we talk about eva's when i almost died in one- said touji almost falling asleep, but yet annoyed by Kensuke

Again shinji felt more guilty than before,why did he had to bring that on?

-very well...-said Kensuke a little sad by his friend

The Teacher entered the classroom and so the class started, all day went by untill lunch time...

-hey shin-man wanna eat with us?- said touji to his friend

-yeah shinji come and eat, maybe that will put you up-

-uh..sure -

they sat there and ate in silence, sometimes touji or Kensuke will break it and bring something up...After that lunch passed and so did classes.

After School shinji left late, he said asuka he had to clean after school, but of course he lied , shinji was too depressed to even think where he was going, and he bumped into one person.

-I'm sorry- he said, not even bothering to look who he bumped with.

-Oh, don't worry- the man said after shinji was a few steps away from him.

Shinji's eyes opened and he said -That voice...- he turned around but saw no one -It Can't be...- sad he turned back again and searched for the way home.

-I'm home- said shinji entering and putting his shoes away.

*_woosh_*, nobody answered...

Maybe they're not here...

Shinji went into Misato's and Asuka's room, and as he suspected..no one was there.

*_Sigh_*-Very well...more time for myself-

Shinji sat down in his bed, got out his SDAT, and started playing The Ode To Joy...  
>that made him remember the first time he met Kaworu...but then he remember the last time he saw him...<p>

*_sob_*-Kaworu...-said shinjni with tears sliding down his cheek.-Kaworu was the person i got to love...but Tabris was the angel i had to kill...-he then started crying more and more, until he fell asleep...*_sob_*-Kaworu-kun...-

Minutes passed by But what Shinji didn't know..was, that he was being watched from his window.

Two piercing red eyes staring at him. Suddenly when the figure saw that shinji was asleep, it enter to the room and whispered..-Don't cry my little kitty-. the figure sat down next to Shinji, and put his head in it's lap...

-Don't cry...the Promised Time will come soon-the figured said , and then started humming a very cute lullaby...Silently in the night the full moon showing the firgures face...One tear sliding down in his Crimson eyes...and with one last word, He leaved again..whispering_-I'll be back for you..-_

AN:

Kaito N.: So...tell me how it was, beacuse it really is my first story, english is not my mother language so i don't sepak it very well you want to tell me my mistakes, i won't be mad, but don't go too far with critics. Good-Bye ^_^ PD: i made Kaworu look like a stalker ._.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3. Memories**

**Normal POV**

"mmhmm..." a sleepy shinji mumbled while getting up,"What time is it?"

While getting up, he notice his clock it said it wa-

"Already 7:00?" ehem..as i was saying :| , he got up quickly and got into the bathroom, took a shower, put his clothes on, got out and quickly rushed to the kitchen...

-Weird...no one's up- thought Shinji, he made Breakfast and then prepared lunch.

He got out of house almost running, he didn't want to be late for school

-~Let's jump the road to school~-

In froont of the school door was a very confused and sleepy shinji ikari...

"..today is sunday..." he said..*sigh*"Of course...this always happens to me"

he slowly started walking back to house, when he suddenly heard something..

"nya"

"Eh?" said shinji searching for the source of the sound "ah!, there you are.."

While Shinji approached a box he found a little White kitty with crimson eyes..

"Oh, you cute aren't you?, ahahaha..stop!" The little kitty started licking shinji with happines.."nya :3" "hmhm...you remember me of someone"

*giggle*"Well, i don't think misato won't let me keep you, Ok , let's go home little kitty"

And so Shinji walked home with his new feline friend, he was weary that the cat will need food , so he stopped by a pet store and bought a little can of cat food.

"Ok, this would be enough" he said.

When they arrived, shinji entered the house with a little "i'm home", he saw Asuka in the living room, and then he enter the kitchen with the kitty behind his back..

"Oh, hello shin-chan!, where have you been?" Asked him Misato

"O-oh...Hello Misato-san!"said Shinji"um...well..i have a question..."

"well what is it?, you never ask for things so tell me"

"well..you see.."he then got the kitty in front of Misato"i was hoping if we could keep him?"

Misato examined the cat, it looked pretty cute, but...

"You can keep him, but you have to take care of him" Said misato serious.

*Smile*"O-of course i'll take care of him Misato-san!" Responded Shinji a little nervous but happy

"Ok,then...so, what's his name?" Asked again Misato

"U-uh...i still haven't put him one.."said shinji a little ashamed

"hm...then you must think about one, maybe i'll have a surprise for you!"*wink*

"hum...How About Kaworu?" Said Shinji

"That's a good name..."said Misato, aware of the cause of the name.

Asuka POV

when Baka-Shinji enter the kitchen i heard some mumbling wit him and Misato

"hmm?" i walked over the kitchen and put my ear close enough to hear what they were saying..."Ok,then...so,what's his name?" that sounded like Misato."U-uh i still haven't put him one" Baka shinji even with things i don't know what he's talking about,he's still and idiot."hm..then you must think about one,maybe i'll have a surprise for you!"Ok...that was making me feel a little weird."hum..How about Kaworu?" WHAT?, what is he talking about that Homosexual pervert angel?, OK, this is time for the Great Asuka Langley Soryuu to ENTER...

Normal POV

Suddenly Asuka entered the Kitchen saying..

"Ok, idiots..what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Asuka!" greeted Misato

"Ah, we were talking about Kaworu" said Shinji

"An why are you talking about that Hom-" Asuka almost ate her words at her sight "Kyaaa!" she screamed

"Ouch!" Both Shinji and Misato covered their ears.

"Asuka what is your probl-"

"What is THAT?" she said pointing to the Cat in the table

"oh...this is Kaworu, my new cat" said Shinji smiling to the kitty

*huff*"I do NOT want another pet!, we have enough with Shinji in the house"Growled Asuka

"I don't care Asuka, i already decided that we keep him, besides he's little and shinji said he would take good care of him"Misato said to Asuka, who of course just growled and kept watching as the cat was playing with a little ball,(shinji bought him a ball of yarn n.n)

"Whatever.."Asuka rolled her eyes and headed to the living room again but before spoke some words to the Cat..*Glare*"You better stay out of my stuff"

And with that she left the kitchen, Shinji and Misato just started talking again...

*yawn*"Misato-san, it's already late so i'll go to sleep" Shinji said, grabbed Kaworu and heahed to his room.

~Shinji's Room~

*yawn*"come here Kaworu" shinji motioned the kitty to come and sleep with him, the kitty just "meowed" and headed over to him, both got in bed and started falling asleep..that until shinji heard something very cute..

*purr* Kaworu said..(purred?)

"aww..you are really cute,huh,come here" shinji hugged Kaworu and started closing his eyes"Good Night...Kaworu-chan"after that last word, he just drifted off to sleep..

Kaworu by his way, just stood there in Shinji's embrace, a Cheshire smile in his cute little face...

AN.

Kaito N.: So..i guess this one was too obvious ._. OTL , i'm so sorry i'm busy with thing you know..life , and all that ._., maybe i'll update in 4 daysss...Sayonara! ;D PD: Thanks for the reviews..*sob sob* i'm so Happy (; thanks to :**LittleSheikah **for giving me the advice of the " :D


End file.
